lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CORRECT PHOTON ABSORPTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 4, 2015 After my discovery of the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993), today it is well known that the correct photon absorption by an electron in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the elecron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass which invalidates relativiity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Einstein in his first paper for the explanation of the photoelectric effect(1905) used the correct quanta of energy E = hν (Planck 1900) which showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory (1865) cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics. Nevertheless influenced by Maxwell’s masssless fields Einstein in the introduction of the paper wrote: “It has proved itself excellently suited for the description of purely optical phenomena and will probably never be replaced by another theory”. Therefore in order to relate the massless fields with the quanta of energy he abandoned Newton’s particles of light and introduced the false hypothesis that light consists of massless quanta of fields which led to his contradicting relativity theories. In fact, after the confirmation of Soldner (1801) that Newton’s particles of light with mass have gravitational properties, the experiment of the two American physicists Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s corpuscles, the experiment of Kaufmann (1902) who showed that the increase of the electron mass is due to an “electromagnetic mass” recognized by J. J. Thomson (1881), the experiment of Nichols and Hull (1903) that the particles of light have momentum, the Compton effect (1923) according to which light consists of particles having momentum p = hν/c or mass m = hν/c2, the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935), confirming accurately Newton’s action at a distance, and the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I presented at the international conference of 1993 my paper "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ” The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper taking into account the Faraday effect (1845) according to which Newton’s corpuscles have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, I showed that photons of Lewis (1926) have mass of opposite charges +q and -q like a moving electric dipole which at the speed of light c gives equal electric attractions Fe and magnetic repulsions Fm at the same time. For simplicity when the axis r of the electric dipole is perpendicular to the velocity u after the applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws one gets Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed experimentally that K/k = c2 we get Fe = Fm when the dipole moves at a velocity u = c. This situation led to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 according to which the absorption of photon in the photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. In such a weak electromagnetic interaction which is similar to the neutrino-quark interaction the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron in terms of Ey and Bz as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz (-e)dy =Fmdt = dp = dmc Since the applications of the same Laws on the electric dipole moving at c give Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Also applications of the laws of Colomb and the Faraday induction in the system capacitor-inductance give E/B = c . Equating the electric energy per unit volume We/vol = εοE2/2 with the magnetic energy per volume Wm/vol = B2/2μο One gets E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 and E/B = c Note that the invalid Maxwell’s equations of the wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether lead to the same E/B = c, because Maxwell for developing his false electromagnetic theory tried to find a hypothetical symmetry able to give the correct relation E/B = c. Of course the result dW/dm = c2 of the photon absorption, which invalidates Einstein’s theories of relativity, differs from the Newtonian mechanics because the increase of the electron mass occurs under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length contraction) which cannot be related with Einstein's ideas of space and time. (Brief history of time). According to the well-established electromagnetic laws a dipole photon provides equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. But in quantum physics this situation does not violate Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity because the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under a length contraction dy and a time dilation dt. Under this condition of length contraction and time dilation and using the two conservation laws of energy and mass we write hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Indeed, in the Bohr model (1913) and in the Schrodinger equation (1926) the energy ΔΕ = 13.6 eV of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy hν of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 . This is the reverse process of the Photon-Matter Interaction. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). Today it is well known that the binding energy of both atomic and nuclear physics is characterized by the so-called mass defect . However Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of fields believed incorrectly that the mass defect in nuclear binding turns into the energy of generated photons. Under this physics crisis in my paper " Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" ( 2003) I showed the DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE according to which the nuclear binding is due to the electromagnetic interaction of charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. See my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Therefore according to the two conservation laws of energy and mass the energy of charge-charge interaction in Deuteron turns into the energy hν of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2. Therefore under the absorption of dipolar photons at a velocity u the experiment of Kaufmann showed that Newton’s inertial mass Mo (before the absorption) of the electron becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed, differentiating the above equation under Newton’s second law one gets M2c2 = M2u2 and 2MdMc2 = 2MdMu2 + 2udu M2 Or dMc2 = (udM + Mdu)u = dW This result tells us that the photoelectric effect is based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass, because the dipole photons have both energy hν and mass m = hν/c2 , while Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity, according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2 but to the false relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics, because Einstein believed incorrectly that the mass defect in atomic and nuclear structures turns into the energy of photons. (See my ENERGY DOES NOT TURN TO MASS). Nevertheless, today many physicists continue to believe incorrectly that the absorption of the assumed massless photon contributes only to the increase of the electron energy. In the “Absorption( electromagnetic radiation) – WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “In physics, absorption of electromagnetic radiation is the way in which the energy of a photon is taken up by matter, typically the electrons of an atom. Thus, the electromagnetic energy is transformed into internal energy of the absorber, for example thermal energy.” It is of interest to note that in the Compton scattering (1923) the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ is obvious because the photons of x-rays have a great energy. Perhaps the most convincing early evidence that light displays particlelike behavior came from the work of the American physicist Compton. If electromagnetic energy of E = hν propagates as a steam of particle like photons with mass m= hν/c2 then the interaction of these particles with an electron must obey the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In other words such particles obey all conservation laws of scattering events. (See my CORRECT COMPTON EFFECT). Category:Fundamental physics concepts